


Watching

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Blank Space AU [2]
Category: Jack Blank Adventures - Matt Myklusch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night he was human again, he watched Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

The first night he was human again, he watched Jack. His old body was going to take getting used to- even while at rest, his heart beat in his ears and the pulsing of blood felt too fast.

The others said there was no chance for Khalix to escape. That now that Jack understood the connection, his powers took over unconsciously and kept him down.

He had spent many years a slave to the Rustov. He wasn’t about to just trust their word for it.

His hair hung limp and long, and he tucked a lock back absently. The Rustov hadn’t exactly cared for him to look nice, other than keeping visible scars other than their own off his face. No need to spite their Prince’s host.

It was odd, being alone. He hadn’t been for as long as he could remember. He was beyond relieved, of course, but still. Like being human again, it would take adjustments.

Jack looked peaceful asleep. His hair was softer, with a bit of a curl to it. His blanket was clutched tightly in his fingers, and his face was mostly smooth. Still, worry lined ran around parts of it. Blank knew Jack hadn’t seen as much horror as he, but… as Jack’s eyelids twitched and his mouth contorted into a grimace, he was reminded that he wasn’t the only one pulled out of childhood too quickly.

He had been forced to deal with isolation, experimentation, death and chaos. He had been unsure of what his future would be. Jack had been forced to live with the knowledge of him, of his horrible future.

He’d had it worse, but Jack hadn’t exactly had a picnic with the cards handed to him.

Blank twisted the bottom of his shirt around his hand. Well, Jack’s shirt. It fit him, and he’d shed the Rustov uniform as quickly as possible. It was soft, and had a picture of a little stereotypical alien ship on it, and a stick figure with papers in their hand being drawn up with ‘aliens stole my homework’ in bubble letters on the bottom.

Blank wondered if any of the aliens in Galaxis thought it was funny. He doubted it.

Solomon had said he was welcome to the couch, until they got another bed. Maybe it’d be a bunk, so he and Jack could share. Currently, he was curled up in the chair in Jack’s room like a cat.

Jack opened his mouth for a moment, then closed it again, making a ‘hmmm’ noise.

Blank was paranoid. He had every right to be. But he wedged the cushion under his head and closed his eyes, and slept for the first time in twenty years.

He didn’t dream.


End file.
